Broken
by GeminiGirl131
Summary: Just a short oneshot about Peeta's POV before they eat the berries in THG.


A/N: Hey all! I'm kinda on a Hunger Games writing spree. Hope you like this one too! Again, someone has my book, so I'm just kinda making up some dialogue to go with the story line. Really sorry about that!

I looked over at Katniss, my body pulsing with what Claudius Templesmith had just announced. _One of us would have to kill the other._

And I would make sure that she would be the one to live.

She already had an arrow placed in her bow and was aiming for me. Good. Atleast she knew what I wanted. I threw my knife in the lake, and waited for her arrow to meet it's mark.

She suddenly looked horrified at what she almost did. Her bow points down at the ground again.

"Katniss, no!" I cry, running to her as best I could with my injured leg. I try to position her bow at my heart again. "Kill me!" She frantically shakes her head, tears forming in her eyes. I brush them away quickly with my thumb, knowing she would never want all of Panem to see her cry. Heck, she probably didn't even want ME to see her cry!

"Please, Katniss. Its…it's what I want." A strangled "no" comes from her mouth. "Katniss, please. You have to do it! Think of your family! Of Prim, and your mother. They need you! My family will move on! I have two other brothers, they can help with the business! Just please, Katniss. I want this."

She hasn't stopped shaking her head. She comes up to me, and takes my hand. I immediately feel warmth spread through my whole body.

"Please, Katniss, just do it now, and quick. I'm going to die anyway." I see her eyes dart to the growing pool of blood around me. The green grass stained red from my blood.

I can see it in her eyes. She doesn't know what to do. She realizes I'll die anyway. But how should I die? From one of her arrows, shot with perfect aim by the perfect girl standing before me? Or for my body to just drain of blood, while she sits next to me, holding my hand? I would prefer the first one; it would be far less painful, but I know that she cannot bear to do it. She must know that even if she does find some way for both of us to win, that I won't make it long. I'll die from the sever blood loss.

"Please," I whisper, positioning her bow once more. She stares at me for a couple of seconds, sizing up my injury, and her arrow. Then she utterly surprises me.

"No." It's still not quote loud, but you can hear the authority in her voice. She will be the one wearing the pants in this relationship.

"What?" I question, still not sure if I heard her right.

"No!" she says again, much louder this time. "They don't have to have a victor."

I am confused. What does she mean they don't have to have a victor? Of course they do! Why else would they make two lovers kill each other?

I watch as she digs in her backpack, searching for something. But what?

Then I see the baggie with the berries in it. The Nightlock.

"NO!" I practically scream as I try to pull the bag from her.

"Trust me," she says. And I do. I trust the Girl on Fire. My Girl on Fire.

She opens the bag and pours half of the berries into my hand, the other half into hers.

Since I could barely stand on my leg, we sat on the ground, back to back so that all of the cameras could see us, even though they were already all trained us. I turned around giving her one final kiss. I put my back against hers, while my hand searched for hers. When our hands found each other, I entwined my fingers with hers, and held onto her tightly.

"Hold your hand up, so they can see." We hold our hands to the sky, and she starts counting.

"One…"

Right now, I'm not thinking about how my life will end in just a few seconds, how I'll never see my family again, never bake again…

"Two…"

All I'm thinking is…how much I love this girl, sitting with her back to me.

"Three!"

We throw the berries into our mouths, but before we can chew or swallow, we hear:

"Stop! STOP! Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, the winners of the Seventy-Fourth annual Hunger Games! I present to you…the Tributes from District 12!"


End file.
